Persistent fever
by launcherofzeroship
Summary: High school AU where Rivaille (I prefer it that way) is a teacher and Eren is his student. De-anon from the SNK kink meme.


"Have you given a thought about your future plans?"

Eren Jaeger, currently a third year at M private high school, couldn't reply to the question and swallowed thickly. In front of him was Mr. Rivaille, a math teacher who also doubled as his home room. As a third year, the end was quite literally, nigh. With the national exam practically months away, followed by the university entrance exams, it was quite understandable why everyone was on edge lately – the teachers were also no exception. Due to some rather unfortunate circumstances – namely sheer cluelessness – Eren was the only student in his class who has not submitted his form for the future study course.

"Hanji buggered the hell out of me for your form, and I prefer to get it done and over with quick."

Ms. Hanji, just like Mr. Rivaille was a home room teacher for the neighboring class 3-B, where Armin and Mikasa were stationed. Unlike him, Armin was the top of his grade and unsurprisingly, applied for T University straight after high school. Mikasa on the other hand, came close behind and by a wide margin, in the field of sports and music. Mikasa also hasn't submitted her form yet. Mikasa was attached to him, sometimes overly so. Eren can already see where this conversation was headed.

Mikasa was the sole survivor of the break-in incident at her house nine years ago, which also killed both of her parents. A few days after that, Eren's father, a friend of the family, finally took her under his care. Ever since that, he and Mikasa were "siblings." Perhaps by both being an only child, their relationship was off on a rocky start due to mutual awkwardness, but they quickly warmed up to each other. A major part of it was undoubtedly thanks to Armin, who brought them together. Armin was a kid who lived with his grandfather next door. Studious, quiet, and earnest to a fault, Armin makes a perfect target for the bullies. Eren has lost count the amount of times that he and Mikasa found Armin in such circumstances and promptly made a clean work of them. The curious thing is, the bullies seemed to be horribly afraid of Mikasa, who usually stayed out at most of the fights. He sometimes wondered about it.

What was more puzzling, however, was Mikasa's attachment for him. He would go and do one thing, for example, and he would find her right behind him doing the exact same thing every time he turned his back. Sometimes…most of the times. Well, back to the present. Even after his mother's death and father's abrupt disappearance, he and Mikasa were still as close as ever. Uncle Hannes, their foster parent, treated them well and he loved him just like he would to his real father. The same goes to Mikasa, hidden beneath her mask of stoicism, he could see the kind gaze she always throws at his direction. The day he spent with them was shining brightly like a precious treasure. He was happy, and hoped that it would continue on forever. How nice would it be if he could repay Uncle Hannes in some form or another after he graduated…

"I'm going to look for a job…I think," he replied with a bit of uncertainty to his tone. It didn't escape Rivaille who arched his eyebrow and asked, "At what field…?" _Depending on your answer, I might have to do something quite possibly unpleasant_…were the words that were left unsaid, though heavily implied.

"….I don't know," Eren didn't dare to look at Mr. Rivaille's eyes and drooped his head low. He was serious when he said that he wanted to look for a job right out of high school to repay Uncle Hannes, but even then, he couldn't deny that any thought concerning his future plan has progressed no further than that. Confronted with such reply, Rivaille let out a sigh and brought his hand to his forehead, his eyebrows knitting even tighter than usual. "Brat, think about your future seriously. Tell that to Ackerman too."

"Yes, Sir."

As expected from the Corporal, he didn't mince words. Despite his popularity with the female portion of the school, what truly set him apart from other teachers was Mr. Rivaille's reputation for discipline and strictness. Hence, the nick name. Even now, legends were still being told about his brief episode in life when he single-handedly defeated a copious amount of delinquent gangs occupying the surrounded area. The incident was said to happen 10 years ago, but some swore, by everything good and holy, that Mr. Rivaille couldn't possibly be older than 25 and thus, there existed a fatal flaw of logic in the legend. Among them, there were also a small groups of people who thought that the Corporal was an Undying, and then, an even fewer minorities who claimed that the Corporal was an ageless demon accidentally summoned by the occult club's mishap with popcorns. Perhaps the true legend worth of a title of "the seven wonders of M high school," actually lies with Mr. Rivaille's true age. Now that he thought about it, Eren wondered what kind of a student Mr. Rivaille would be when he was about his age. Steeling himself, Eren then asked, "Mr. Rivaille, why did you decide to become a teacher?"

Responding to his sudden question, Mr. Rivaille then paused and lowered his gaze, seeming to be lost in nostalgia. "I was once a problem student….got into a lot of fights. A teacher was kind to me. Helped me to patch up and gave me cough drops," he replied in halted sentences.

"…cough drops?" When Mr. Rivaille said that he became a teacher because he was inspired by one during his student days, Eren has expected something more along the lines of an old high school drama. About an over bearing teacher's quest to reform their wayward students to the "right" path…and they would all ran together while chasing the sunset. Oh, and crying is optional, though occurred most often. _How touching_. As if it would clear things up, Rivaille then replied, "I had a sore throat that day."

"...Okay."

A pregnant pause then fell over the class room. It was cloudy today, with the darkened sky promising a rain-filled after noon. Not long after the day's cleaning duty was finished and students were spilling out of the classroom, Eren – to the collective horrors of Mikasa and Armin – was suddenly dragged away by Mr. Rivaille. Words like "brat" and "future study course" could be heard during the total silence that engulfed the whole corridor. Their destination, unsurprisingly, was the homeroom with two chairs facing each other at the center. And that, happened more or less an hour and half ago, acting as the back story behind his current predicament…_now what?_

"Well, then." Rivaille was the first to break it, standing upright with one hand in his pocket. "…just give it some serious thought," he said while making his way to the exit. His right hand finally out pocket, tightly grabbing a small wrapper…and promptly smacked Eren square on the head.

"Oww!" he exclaimed, clutching the sore spot on his head. Just when he last saw the Corporal's retreating back, Eren felt something falling – a Hall's strawberry drop. "…for me?"

_It is surprisingly cute._

If Eren felt a warm bubbly feeling on his chest, he wouldn't deny it.

Three years has passed since then. Rivaille was nominated for the position of vice principal, and Hanji got engaged to a foreigner named Sawney Bean couple of months ago. It is funny how things could change while staying perfectly the same. The lingering feeling he once felt, was now faded as if washed away by the rain. In the end, being in love was just like a fever. Give it some time and it will subside sooner or later. That day, while hiding his reddening ears, he socked the presumed target of affection – though he will dismiss it soon after – with more force than necessary and sprinted off to the faculty office. Not to miss any opportunity, Hanji then proceeded to tease the hell out him for it and last time he checked, the joke was still going around even when told between whispers. _Damn it, I'm too old for this shit. _

"Is he even still alive…?"

"Rivaille, here's a new student teacher that will be assigned to work under you!" exclaimed Hanji with a slightly shorter man in tow. Interrupted from his reprieve, Rivaille then opened up his eyes with a jolt, now facing the afore mentioned man. Average build, short hair, center parting, and green eyes. _This is not a God damn shoujo manga, he couldn't possibly be – _

"My name is Eren Jaeger, pleased to meet you!"


End file.
